A Rose By Any Other Name
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: Set in my War of the Guardians universe, this is the back story of the characters of Katherine and Amanda from Bad Wolves. This is the story of how the two of them met and how a vampire became a mother to a human girl. What role did Ileana and Abraham Van Helsing play in their lives? Also, who is the blonde woman calling herself Daciana who secretly watches over them?
1. Chapter 1

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

Transylvania, 1897

A little girl about ten years old was walking through the fog infested night all alone. She had just been involved in a horrible carriage crash, and both of her parents had been instantly killed. She was all alone now and had no idea what to do.

She was a stranger to this country and had no idea of where she was or even how to speak the language. She had just come here today with her parents. Her father had been sent here as a part of his job. He was a solicitor for a law firm back in her native England who had been sent to negotiate a land deal for a wealthy businessman who wanted to buy some property in this area.

The little girl could care less about the reasons for her being here now though. All she was worried about was what was going to happen to her. She had been wandering now trying to find some sign of another person for over an hour. All she had found so far was endless forests and local wildlife that ran from her at her approach.

She began to get even more worried once it became dark, and she could barely see a foot in front of her in the fog. She debated on whether to just sit down somewhere and wait until daylight or to keep going until she found someone.

She had tried sitting down on an overturned tree for a few minutes, but she immediately began to grow frightened when she heard the sounds of wolves nearby. She got up and began to start running away from the distant howling that sounded like it was growing closer by the moment.

A blonde woman dressed all in pink smiled as she watched her run. No one could see her because she had made herself invisible. That had been a close one! She would have been found by the wrong person if she had waited there any longer!

The little girl continued to run for several feet until, thanks to the fog blocking it from her sight until she was almost on top of it, she tripped and fell over a large branch that had broken off of a nearby tree. She hit the ground with a loud thud, and all of the breath was instantly knocked out of her. She lay there unmoving for a minute while she struggled to breathe again.

She immediately got up as soon as her breath returned, and she began to make her way forward again. She was walking at a slow but steady pace now.

She silently vowed to herself to make sure and be aware of her surroundings from now on. What if a wolf had been around when she had fallen? She would have been helpless to do anything about it!

She continued to slowly walk away from the howls of the wolves, but she seemed to never be able to leave them behind no matter how long and how far she walked. The girl was afraid that they were following her. She tried to push that thought out of her mind though. She knew that if she thought too much about it that she would just do something stupid again out of fear. She was very precocious for a ten year old, and her natural intelligence had helped sharpen her survival instincts. The realization that she shouldn't dwell on her fear of the wolves for too long was a result of that.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling to her through the fog. It was the voice of a young woman.

"Hello! Is there anyone there? I heard someone walking! Is someone there?" the woman's voice said sweetly.

The little girl squinted and tried to see the woman, but she couldn't make her out in the dense fog. She was afraid to go any further ahead so she just stood where she was. Something in her gut told her not to answer the woman and to just be quiet and hoped that she passed her by.

She stood there for several moments and tried not to even breathe too loud. She really hoped that the woman went away. She knew that it was exactly the opposite of what she had been praying for, but for some reason she really felt like she shouldn't talk to this woman.

The woman wasn't going anywhere though. She continued to call out to the girl, and it sounded like she was getting closer and closer to her as her voice grew louder by the minute.

"I know someone's there. Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you! I just want to take you somewhere where you'll be safe!" the woman shouted to her.

The little girl continued to remain quiet though. She didn't trust this woman at all. Her voice had the sound of a lie in it. She had heard people talk to her with that tone before when they were trying to fool her. She was usually too smart to fall for it though in the past, and she wasn't going to fall for it now.

She continued to stand still and keep silent. This was a record for her. She was usually very talkative. That was before what had just happened to her parents though. She wondered if she would ever feel like talking again. She certainly would never be that happy and carefree again. She was certain about that.

She jumped in fear and gave out a little squeal as a hand grasped her arm. Fear instantly filled her mind as she thought that she had been found by the woman who had been yelling to her. She could tell that this was someone else though when she heard the woman continue to yell.

"What was that? Are you alright? Let me help you!" the voice called out to her.

The owner of the hand on her arm came into view now with a finger on her lips to signal that the little girl should stay quiet. It was another young woman. This one had kind eyes and a soft smile. The little girl decided that she trusted her for some reason so she kept silent.

This new woman began to motion for her to follow her while she silently led her away from the other woman's still calling voice.

"Hello? I can hear you walking again. Please come to me and let me help you! I want to take you to the nearest town. I know you must be lost," the first woman called out to her.

The second woman shook her head no, and the little girl continued to trust her. She let herself be led into a nearby cemetery. The graveyard was very old and covered with weeds. No one had been here in a long time. No one living anyway.

The two of them continued onward as they walked past disintegrating tombstones and crumbling monuments. The little girl began to shiver in fear as she saw all of the reminders of the death that had just greeted her parents not too long ago.

The woman with her noticed this and softly stroked her hair while she smiled at her in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's all right. There's nothing here that will hurt you," the woman whispered to her in a gentle voice.

The little girl calmed down and let herself be led further into the cemetery. She still trusted this woman implicitly, and she had no idea why. She just felt kindness radiating off of her in waves and being projected out of her eyes whenever she looked at her. She felt safe now that she had met this woman.

She followed her into an old crypt and the woman locked the door behind them so that no one else could get in. The little girl was afraid for a minute now that the two of them were alone, but the woman's expression and posture never changed so she let the fear go.

"What's your name?" the woman asked her in English with a trace of an accent.

The little girl didn't answer. She felt too depressed over what she had just seen to ever want to speak again.

"It's okay if you don't want to speak. Just nod for yes and shake your head for no, okay?" the woman said in a patient voice.

The little girl nodded, and the woman smiled at the response.

"Good. Where those your parents back there in the carriage?" the woman asked her.

The little girl nodded as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I found them over an hour ago. They're both gone. I'm so sorry!" the woman said, and the little girl could sense that she meant it.

"It's good for you that I saw your footsteps leading away from the accident and decided to follow you. If I hadn't, you'd be dead by now or worse," the woman said to her as her face turned deadly serious.

The little girl looked at her in terror. What was she talking about?

"It's okay now. You're safe in here. You wouldn't have been though if I hadn't found you. That other woman wasn't human. She was a vampire! Do you know what that is?" the woman asked her.

The little girl nodded. She had heard a lot about them just recently. Her father had been reading that new book that had just come out a few months ago. What was it called again? She couldn't remember.

"She was trying to trick you into coming close enough for her to either kill you or convert you into another creature like her. This place isn't like your native land. It isn't safe to walk out here alone at night. Vampires are constantly on the prowl looking for new victims. You must stay here until sunrise for your own safety. Alright?" the woman explained to her.

The little girl nodded with a sense of relief at the horrible fate that she had just escaped. She knew that that woman had been trouble. She could just sense it from the sound of her voice.

The little girl's curiosity overcame her sadness, and she finally spoke to the woman.

"How did you know that I was from England?" the little girl asked her.

The woman smiled at her cleverness as she said, "I found a book in English in the carriage. I deduced from the book that you must come from England. I've been there before so I knew your language already. I went there once years ago. It was a beautiful place but not as beautiful as home to me. Of course, I may be a little biased!"

The little girl laughed for the first time since her parents had died and then stopped immediately. She felt so guilty to be laughing when they were dead!

"It's okay. They would want you to continue living. Laughter is a part of that," the woman said reassuringly as she immediately realized what was bothering her.

The little girl nodded and said, "My name is Amanda Thomas. What's yours?"

The woman smiled as she finally got an answer to her original question; and she responded with, "My name is Ecaterina. It's the equivalent to your English name of Katherine."

"It's very nice to meet you, Katherine," Amanda said with a smile.

Ecaterina was surprised by the use of the English form of her name, but she decided that she would let Amanda continue to call her by it. It didn't really bother her that much, and it might make the little girl more comfortable as a reminder of home.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Amanda," Katherine, as she now decided to think of herself, said to her new friend.

Amanda grew serious again as she asked, "What's going to happen to me, Katherine? I have no other family. I'll be put in an orphanage. I don't want that. Could I stay with you? I know that you only just met me, but I'm not a bad child I promise. I'll be good, and I won't cause you any problems. Please!"

Katherine's heart broke as she saw the worry and stress on the little girl's face.

Without even thinking about it, she found herself saying, "I'll let you stay with me a little while, but I'm not sure about forever. You see, I have no real home. This is where I stay at night in this crypt. This is not the proper place for a child to grow up."

"I just want a home with someone who loves me. How do I know that I'll ever get that at an orphanage?" Amanda asked upset.

"How do you know that you would get that with me? I've only just met you. I don't love you. I am fond of you; but I'm not your mother, Amanda," Katherine said with brutal honesty.

"That's okay. You don't have to be. I just want someone to stay with that will protect me and keep me safe until I can take care of myself. You've already proven that I can trust you to keep me safe. Please let me stay here with you, and I'll help you in whatever way that I can. Please!" Amanda begged her.

Katherine hesitated. She didn't know what she was asking for. Not really. Katherine did though. She knew that she shouldn't do this but part of her wanted to so badly. It was the part of her that had lost her own children so long ago and that wanted to be a mother again.

Finally, she relented and nodded.

Amanda jumped up and down with joy.

"You won't regret it, Katherine. I'll make sure that I don't ever cause you one moment of regret! I promise," Amanda said with a huge smile on her face.

Katherine just smiled back at her without speaking as she masked her inner worry about the subject. She hadn't told her the whole truth about herself.

She hoped that she never had to. Although she was sure that Amanda would find out someday. She just hoped that by that time she would trust her enough not to fear or hate her for what she was.

She had known that the other woman was a vampire out to kill Amanda because she was a vampire herself!

She now had to hope that she was still capable of raising a child as a creature of the night. It wasn't a question of her hurting the child. She knew that she would never do that. She had never attacked anyone. She only fed off of the wild animals in the forest.

The problem was that she could never provide a proper life for the girl as someone who could only exist at night and who lived in a crypt. Still it was what Amanda wanted so she couldn't deny her. If she had ever changed her mind though, she would of course let her go. She had to admit that part of her never wanted her to go.

She realized that she wanted Amanda here because she had made her feel human again for the first time in a long time. She didn't feel like a thing anymore. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a person. She wanted that to continue.

She decided to go ahead and do her best to raise Amanda. She only hoped that both of them didn't wind up regretting it later!

Watching them invisibly, the blonde woman in pink clothing, known to the people in this time as Daciana, smiled. Mission accomplished! Sometimes people just needed a helping hand to get them to where they needed to be. She had been the one who had commanded the howling wolves that had pushed Amanda in the right direction to meet up with Katherine.

She then teleported out of the crypt and went back to her temporary home in the nearest village. She would continue to watch over these two until the time was right for her to intervene.

**Next: Amanda isn't stupid. She finds out the truth!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Things had gone well for the first few days. Katherine would go to all of the nearby villages and steal food or clothing from the locals as necessary. She had to become a mist and seep through the cracks of the houses in order to enter without being discovered.

She would only take what she needed for Amanda and would always try to repay the families in some way later by performing some chore or something that was needed to be done while they were sleeping. Many people would awake and discover that the wood that they needed for their fire had been chopped and laid out for them in rows during the night for instance. These stories quickly became legends in the area. No one could figure out who was doing it. No one except the woman called Daciana of course. She continued to watch over Katherine and Amanda even now. She was sometimes joined by her companion, a man with a very peculiar looking hat and a big chin.

The villagers noticed that the thief only took clothing for a little girl and food so they surmised that it may be a hungry, homeless child. Therefore, they did nothing about the stolen items because of this belief and because they knew that they would be repaid in some way later. They decided that as long as no one got hurt that whatever the mysterious thief did in the night would be left unreported to the local authorities. They even started leaving items out especially for the thief with a handwritten note telling them that they could freely take it.

Katherine smiled the first time that she saw one of these notes. She very much appreciated the kindness of the villagers. She knew it was because of their belief, that she had heard the villagers held, that the thief was a child. If they knew that it was a vampire taking care of a child then they would have been horrified and have called for her destruction. They would have never believed that she was not attacking or enslaving the girl in some way.

She had never even thought of hurting her. At least she hadn't for the first few days. Then she was put to a test one day when something happened that she hadn't accounted for.

Amanda fell while playing around in the crypt and injured her knee. It was badly cut and was bleeding heavily. Katherine bandaged it up as best as she could, but she was shaking the entire time from hunger pangs. She managed to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't stop her blood lust.

She was terrified that she was going to attack Amanda. As soon as she made sure that the bleeding had stopped, she left the crypt in a hurry. She had given the child an excuse about going out to get some food even though they had plenty. She had really meant food for herself of course. She ran into the woods and attacked a wolf that she came across. The wolf didn't stand a chance as she quickly drained it of all of its blood!

It was then that she heard a gasp of fear come from behind her.

Katherine turned around with her mouth still bloody to see Amanda watching her in horror. She started to say something, but Amanda ran away from her in a blind panic.

Katherine ran after her and quickly caught up to her because vampires can run as fast as the wind. She stood a few feet in front of the child so as not to scare her and said, "Please, Amanda! Don't leave! I haven't hurt you, have I? I've been nothing but good to you."

Amanda shook in fear, and Katherine felt terrible about being the cause of that fear. She had never wanted to cause this girl, who she had grown to care about, any more pain. She had already had enough of that lately.

"You wanted to attack me, didn't you?" Amanda said bluntly.

"Yes. Not because I wanted to hurt you but because the blood that I saw brought out my hunger. That's why I ran from you so that I could quench it and make it go away. I would never want to hurt you. You're my friend," Katherine said truthfully.

"What about the next time I bleed? How do I know that you won't attack me then? How can I ever feel safe around you again?" Amanda said as she started to cry.

She had started to love Katherine. She had even started to think of her as a mother. She would never replace her real mother, but she had allowed herself to dream that she could stay with her until she was grown. She had trusted her! Now her whole world and all of her dreams were shattered in one instant!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't ever give you an assurance that I wouldn't attack you during a blood lust. I want to say that I wouldn't, but I'm not sure," Katherine said in a tone of complete anguish. She had wanted to make this work so much for both of their sakes!

Amanda became angry. She was so angry that she stopped caring what happened to her anymore and for a moment abandoned her common sense. She did something incredibly stupid during that anger that would affect her life for years to come.

"You want my blood, Katherine? Take it! Take all of it! I don't care anymore. I just want to die!" Amanda shouted out in immense pain. She ripped off the bandage on her knee, and it started bleeding profusely again.

The sight of so much blood at once reawakened the bloodlust in Katherine with full force. She lunged toward the little girl for a moment; and then to the surprise of both of them, she suddenly stopped with her eyes wide open in revulsion!

Katherine threw up all over the floor. The thought of drinking Amanda's blood had made her sick to her stomach and overridden the blood lust! She was smiling even as she vomited. She knew now that she would never hurt her friend no matter what.

When she stopped throwing up, Katherine put the bandage back over Amanda's knee and kissed her on the forehead. Amanda understood what had happened, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She would never be afraid of Katherine ever again. She would always trust her completely now.

That was the day that they truly could start on the path to becoming mother and daughter.

"I really wasn't sure about that for a while there. I was afraid that she was going to kill her right in front of us," the man in the funny hat said to the woman known in this time as Daciana.

They had been watching the two of them invisibly and had teleported away to talk about it.

"No. I had faith in her. She's not an evil person. I've been told nothing but good things about her. She would never hurt anyone much less the little girl. You trust me, don't you?" Daciana asked.

"Of course I do. You know I do. I believe in you even when I can't believe in anything else," the man in the hat said.

"Then trust me now. Those two are going to be just fine together. The stuff of legends you might say," Daciana said with a smile.

**Next: Another challenge to Katherine and Amanda's relationship comes as a vampire hunter comes into the area. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Several months passed after the day that Amanda first started to fully trust Katherine. They became extremely close during this time, and a strong bond had formed between them. They had both started to think of each other as family.

Amanda had caught herself several times lately almost referring to Katherine as 'Mother' or 'Mum'. She had managed to stop herself so far but she wasn't sure if she would always be able to.

She was afraid to call Katherine by those names because she wasn't sure how she would feel about it. She didn't want to make Katherine angry or upset and push her away by becoming too emotionally attached.

What Amanda didn't know was that Katherine was doing the exact same thing. She kept stopping herself from calling Amanda several terms of endearment because she was afraid that the little girl would think that she was trying to take her mother's place. She also had to resist stroking her hair, hugging her, or showing any other kind of affection to her several times a day. She didn't want to anger or upset her either.

Both of them wanted to reach out to the other, but they were both too afraid to do so. They were each terrified of losing the other and being alone.

Then something happened one day that changed all of that forever. Several local villagers started getting attacked at night. No one died but several people were found drained of a lot of blood and had fang marks on their necks.

Amanda started asking Katherine not to go out to get her anything anymore until the attacks stopped. She was afraid that she would be blamed for them if someone saw her.

Katherine was pleased that Amanda never asked her even once if she had anything to do with the attacks. She had automatically assumed that Katherine was innocent without even thinking about it. That touched her heart greatly.

For a while Katherine was able to keep from going out, but then the day came when there was nothing for Amanda to eat. Amanda begged her to stay in the crypt and not leave, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't just stand around and let her . . . friend starve.

Katherine stealthily entered a local village and visited several homes collecting food for the little girl. She decided to forego the good deeds in exchange for the food tonight. She just wanted to get in and get out quickly.

It wasn't going to be that simple though. As Katherine left her last house, she found someone waiting for her outside.

"I knew that if I waited long enough, I'd find the vampire that was preying on the local villagers," a man with a huge stake in his hand said to Katherine.

She recognized him immediately. He was a vampire hunter named Hugh de Beaufort. She had seen him in action before. Luckily, she had always managed to escape from him those other times. He offered his services to local villages to kill off all of their vampires for a huge fee. She knew that he would never believe that she was innocent.

She wasn't afraid of dying, but she was afraid of what would happen to Amanda if she did. She kept picturing the little girl starving to death as she waited on her to return.

She decided to do something that she had never done before rather than let that happen. She decided to fight back against the vampire hunter! It was the first time that she had ever attacked anyone.

Acting quickly before he could react, she quickly disarmed the hunter as she knocked the stake out of his hand. She then grabbed him by the throat with lightning speed and threw him several feet away into the nearby woods. She ran for her life as fast as she could.

She managed to make it back to her crypt without being caught and locked the door behind her. She stood there terrified. It had been the first time that she had ever come close to being staked before.

"What happened?" Amanda asked her as she stood there unmoving for several minutes.

Katherine never answered her. She just stood there in shock.

"You almost got caught, didn't you? I told you not to go! If anything had happened to you, I never would have forgiven myself!" Amanda said as her eyes began to tear up.

Without thinking about it, Katherine put her arms around Amanda and hugged her tightly. She had come close to permanently dying tonight. She was never going to keep herself from showing her how she felt about her ever again.

"I love you, Amanda," Katherine said as she kissed the girl's forehead.

Amanda was shocked for a moment and didn't respond. Finally though she gathered up the courage to say, "I love you too, mum!"

Katherine smiled at her and hugged her tighter.

"You called me mum! I've been waiting for so long to hear that," She said to her in an elated voice.

They both laughed at themselves for how stupid they had been to put off telling each other how they felt for so long. A silent pact was made between them day that they would never do that again.

"Please don't go out there again, mum," Amanda begged Katherine.

"Believe me I won't. I'll have to find some other way to find you food from now on. Perhaps I can go among the villagers and befriend them. They may let me do night work in exchange for food," Katherine suggested.

"I could do it. I could ask them for work. Maybe they'd pay me or give me food. I could work anytime day or night," Amanda countered.

"What if they start asking questions and become suspicious of you? They'll learn about me and then they'll take you and put you in an orphanage like you feared would happen. They might even do worse to you. They may think that I turned you or did something to you. They might attack you if they thought that I had contaminated you in some way. No, you can't do that. We'll have to think of something else," Katherine said.

**Next: Katherine clashes with the vampire hunter again as she tries to come up with some other way of getting Amanda the things that she needs. Also, who is attacking the villagers anyway? **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Katherine walked out in the sunlight for the first time in centuries. It wasn't that she couldn't go out in the daytime. It was because she didn't want to.

Unlike other vampires, she wasn't killed by sunlight. Her powers were removed in the daytime, however, and she was rendered powerless and vulnerable. The sunlight also burned Katherine's skin more than it did an ordinary person's. She was much more sensitive to it.

The main reason she hated being out in the daytime though was because it did more than make her powerless. It also made her very weak and sickly. She felt almost anemic when she was out in it long enough.

She didn't know how it would affect her after being exposed to it all day, but she was willing to put up with it for Amanda's sake. She couldn't let her suffer if she could do something to help her.

She went to the nearest village to her crypt and asked around there to see if anyone there wanted any help in exchange for food or preferably money. She was looked at strangely because of her unusually pale skin, but the people there were nice to her for the most part. That didn't help her to find any jobs to do though. She had asked at every home in the village, but no one had anything that they wanted or needed to have done.

She was beginning to feel very sick so she decided to just go back to the crypt and try again the next day. They had enough food to last for a few more days anyway.

As she was leaving the village though, a young woman pulled her aside and said, "Could you come with me? I have a job offer for you. It's a night job. You'd probably like that more anyway, wouldn't you?"

Katherine's eyes went wide with panic. She knew! She began to look for the vampire hunter. This had to be a trap!

The woman noticed her expression and said, "Don't worry! No one's going to attack you. Yes, we know what you are. We also know that you're no killer. I know for a fact that it wasn't you who attacked those people."

"All of you know?" Katherine asked warily as she looked around her at the other people in the village that were going about their daily business.

She could see that some of them were looking at her. Of those, some of them smiled at her while others looked warily at her. One in particular, a blonde woman dressed all in pink, smiled warmly at her and looked at her with kind eyes. It seemed as if the woman knew her, but she had never seen her before in her life.

"Yes, some of us spotted you at work at night. We were afraid to talk to you directly, but we all started to stay up late and watch you at night to make sure that your intentions were benevolent. Once we realized that you weren't out to hurt anyone, we felt more at ease with you and even started to leave you things to make it easier on you. We even spread that rumor that we thought that you were a child so that you would be more at ease around us and not get anxious. We were afraid that you might turn violent if you thought that we knew about you. I can see by watching you though that that was an unfounded fear. You seem more afraid of us than we are of you," the woman said with a small smile.

"What did you mean when you said that you know that I wasn't the one attacking people?" Katherine asked her.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you. Nothing will happen to you I promise. My name's Violeta," the woman said with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Katherine. I'm not a killer. I don't want to hurt any of you I swear," Katherine said as she looked around her nervously.

While she had her head turned away, the blonde woman who had smiled at her before exchanged glances with Violeta, and they both smiled at each other. Daciana had gotten to know all of the villagers well especially Violeta.

"I know, Katherine. You wouldn't have come here in the daytime asking for any kind of work that you could if you were interested in bothering anyone. It's also obvious that being out in the sunlight is making you sick. You look pale even for one of your kind," Violeta said with a grin.

"I need to find work. I can't explain why. I just do," Katherine said warily. She didn't want to say a word about Amanda.

"I know. I'm going to give you some work. Please come to my home. I'll explain everything there," Violeta said.

Katherine followed her out of the village and to a house hidden a few feet inside of the forest a mile away. She was starting to get anxious that she was being led into a trap, but she had to risk it if it led to a steady source of food for her daughter. She smiled as she realized that that was the first time she had thought of Amanda as her daughter.

"Thinking about your little girl?" Violeta asked her with a smile.

Katherine began to panic, and she assumed a defensive posture as she waited for an attack.

Violeta spoke softly and calmly as she said, "It's okay, Katherine. No one's going to hurt her. We don't even know anything about her except that she obviously exists. Why else would you need food or children's clothing?"

Katherine became calmer and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about someone hurting her because of me. She's not a vampire. She's just human. She doesn't deserve to be attacked for what I am."

The two of them came to the threshold of Violeta's house; and for the first time, Violeta hesitated.

"I know that you're not evil, but I still don't want to invite you into my home. I just don't feel comfortable doing it," Violeta admitted.

"That's okay. I understand. We can just stand outside and talk, can't we?" Katherine said softly.

Violeta nodded but she said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry. I just can't let you inside. I have children too. That's why I knew the look of a mother thinking about their child on your face. I trust you, Katherine. I really do, but I just can't knowingly give you unfettered access to my home where my children sleep. I just can't. I'm so sorry!"

She didn't tell her the other reason why she wouldn't do it. Daciana had told her not to, and she had learned to trust her advice.

"Don't be. I would do the same thing in your shoes. The children have to come first," Katherine said with a smile.

She put a gentle hand on Violeta's shoulder to show that there were no hard feelings. Violeta smiled gratefully back at her, and the two continued their talk outside.

"I know you're not the killer because I saw the real evil vampire around here. I saw her a few nights ago and so did several others. She attacked a number of us without fear. None of us could stop her. Some of us even tried to confront her, but she laughed at them and almost killed several of them. She was so powerful! I saw her as she swatted aside five grown men at the same time!" Violeta said as she started to shake at the memory of what she saw that horrible night.

"Did she kill or turn anyone?" Katherine asked her anxiously.

"No. That was the incredible thing about it. She always stopped short of doing any permanent damage to any of us. Everyone survived and recovered. It seemed like she was up to something to us. Then all of a sudden this vampire hunter showed up and offered to help us for nothing. He said that someone had found out about the attack and paid him to protect us at night. None of us like him. He's a very unpleasant man and is always hanging out around here staring at everything that we do all night long. I'm sorry that he attacked you. We had nothing to do with that. If it was up to us, we'd throw him out. None of us can get him to leave though. He says that he's working for his mysterious employer and not us. Only she can tell him to go he tells us," Violeta said angrily.

"Is that the work that you have for me? Do you want me to scare him off? That's not going to work. I barely escaped from him with my life before," Katherine admitted.

"No. We don't want you to bother with him. We can handle him for the most part. We want you to protect us from this mysterious vampire. Maybe you could find out who she is and why she attacked us if you can as well," Violeta said.

"I'll gladly offer you protection if you'll keep the hunter away from me. I don't know if I can find out who she is and what she wants or not though. I don't have anything to do with other vampires or any humans either for that matter except my child," Katherine said.

"That must be a lonely life," Violeta said sympathetically.

"It is. I've had to do it for so long though because I know that others would attack me for what I am," Katherine said.

"I wouldn't and neither would the people in our village now that we've gotten to know you some," Violeta said.

"Why did you talk to me? Weren't you afraid of me? Some of the others seemed to be," Katherine said curiously.

"Some of them are afraid of you a little, but they understand that you're not like the others so they're willing to give you a little leeway. As for me, I volunteered to talk to you. I saw you one night walking through the village. I was terrified at first until I saw you smile at a little dog that walked by you instead of attacking it. The dog wasn't scared of you. I remember it just walked right by you without even looking at you like you were just another person. Ever since then, I haven't been scared of you. I wanted to meet you because I was curious at what kind of a vampire would chop wood in exchange for food and clothing," Violeta explained.

She hated lying to her because she had grown to like her. The story she had told her was indeed true, but she had also talked to her because Daciana had told her to. She had told her that she would be safe with her and to help her in any way that she could. She trusted whatever Daciana told her instinctively.

"An honest one," Katherine said with a smile.

"You have a sense of humor. That's always a good thing in my book," Violeta said with a chuckle.

The two of them were beginning to become friends. They both liked and trusted each other now. Katherine was so grateful to have a friend at last. She hadn't had a friend in a long time.

It was then that the hunter, Hugh de Beaufort, suddenly appeared out of the woods holding a wooden stake in his hand.

"Hello, little vampire! You made a mistake coming out in the daytime. You won't be able to stop me now. I'm stronger than you are for once. Now I'm going to earn my money from Countess Karnstein. She says she's an old enemy of yours from way back. I don't know what you did to anger her but you should have stayed out of her way. Now I'm going to destroy you in her name. Say good bye!" de Beaufort shouted as he charged at her with the stake in his hand.

Now she knew who had attacked the villagers. Of course, it had to be her! Carmilla!

**Next: The rematch between Katherine and de Beaufort. Plus more details about Katherine's relationship with Carmilla, the evil vampire behind all of the troubles in the village.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Violeta picked up a large piece of firewood from her yard and hit de Beaufort in the head with it with all of her strength. The bounty hunter swayed from side to side with dizziness as he staggered towards Violeta now.

"Traitor! You would side with a vampire over me, one of your own kind?! I'll show you what I think of people like you!" de Beaufort said with an angry glare in his eyes.

Katherine concentrated all of her remaining strength into one powerful blow as she punched de Beaufort in the jaw. The vampire hunter looked like he was about to fall over any minute as he slowly staggered away from the two women.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything!" Katherine said angrily.

The vampire hunter wasn't done yet. He staggered towards Katherine with a vial of holy water in his hand and threw the whole bottle in her face. Both of them were shocked when the water had no effect!

"What?" de Beaufort asked in shock.

"You see? She's not evil. The holy water has no effect on her because she's not evil!" Violeta proclaimed with a wide smile.

"That's not possible. It affects all vampires. It's not possible," de Beaufort said in confusion.

He hurled another vial of holy water at Katherine and again it had no effect. He howled in anger and bewilderment at the lack of response from her to the water.

"I don't understand either," Katherine said to de Beaufort as much as to herself.

"I do. It's because you're not evil like I said," Violeta said happily.

"That's right. My mum's a good person. You leave her alone! She's never hurt anyone," Amanda shouted from a few feet behind them.

Katherine looked toward her daughter in horror. She hadn't wanted de Beaufort of all people to know about her! She silently mouthed at her to go away. Amanda didn't listen, however. She stood her ground and glared at the vampire hunter in brave defiance.

"You've stolen and brainwashed a child? You must be evil! Why did the water not work then? It must have not been blessed right. Yes, that's it. It doesn't matter. I'll still destroy you, monster!" de Beaufort shouted in fury.

He drew his stake on her again and charged towards Katherine like a madman. Katherine caught his arm before he could stab her, and the two of them struggled with each other for several minutes. Amanda then began kicking and hitting de Beaufort from behind as she tried to defend her mother. Violeta joined in and began to hit the insane hunter as well.

The vampire hunter seemed to be unaffected by the attacks of the other two. He just kept struggling to attack Katherine until he finally succeeded and stabbed her in the chest with his stake!

Katherine screamed and fell to the ground in pain. The stake had missed her heart, but it still left her helpless on the ground anyway as she writhed there in agony.

"No!" Amanda screamed in despair.

The vampire hunter laughed and pushed the little girl to the ground. He then pulled out a sword as he prepared to cut Katherine's head off.

"Leave her alone! You are not to touch her. She is innocent of any crime," a man's voice called out to him.

He whirled around to see who had spoken and smirked as he said, "Hello, Van Helsing! I should have known that you'd be here to defend her. You're yet another traitor to your own kind, aren't you? You're the worst of them. You actually married one! You degenerate!"

Suddenly de Beaufort was picked up off the ground and thrown several feet in the air by a beautiful brunette woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. As he hit the ground, he snarled in rage at the woman who had attacked him.

"Evil witch!" de Beaufort snarled at her.

"I don't appreciate your taunts to my husband!" Ileana Van Helsing shouted back.

Violeta looked at her in shock. She had heard rumors that Professor Van Helsing, the greatest of the vampire hunters, had married a vampire, but now she could see that it was true. She could tell that Ileana was a vampire from the paleness of her skin.

As she watched her though, she also got the same feeling from her that she had gotten from Katherine. This woman was not evil. She could feel that. She also knew it from watching her. She could have easily killed de Beaufort at any time, but she didn't attack him. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'll stake you just like I did the other one, witch!" de Beaufort said as he ran towards her with another stake in his hand.

He was quickly knocked to the ground by a single punch from Abraham Van Helsing. Then before he could get back up again, Abraham knocked him out with a solid punch to the jaw!

Ileana slowly pulled the stake out of Katherine, and Katherine smiled at her as she weakly said, "Thank you!"

Amanda slowly walked towards her mother, but she was afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her. Katherine was still bleed from her chest where the stake had been. Amanda could see that it was rapidly healing though because it wasn't gushing as rapidly as it had been a minute ago when the stake had first been removed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Amanda asked Ileana.

"Yes. She'll heal quickly," Ileana assured her.

"How? Vampires have no powers in daylight. You shouldn't have such strength in the daylight either," Violeta asked Ileana curiously.

"My wife is a special case. She isn't like other vampires. She is unaffected by their weaknesses, and she keeps her powers twenty four hours a day," Abraham said.

"How is that?" Violeta asked.

"Let's just say I was enchanted by a good witch. She also gave me the ability to heal others," Ileana said with an enigmatic smile.

"The world is so much stranger than I thought," Violeta said with a small smile on her face.

"You have no idea," Ileana said with a slight laugh.

Katherine stood up with no wound on her chest at all now. Amanda ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright, mum?" she asked her in a worried voice.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about me," Katherine said as she kissed her forehead.

"I always worry about you," Amanda admitted with a grin.

"That was what I was just about to say about you," Katherine said to her as they hugged each other tightly.

Ileana smiled at the scene before her. It touched her that the human child loved Katherine so much. It made her think that maybe someday there was hope for her to have a child too just like the 'good witch' had told her would happen.

"Who is Countess Karnstein? You seemed like you knew her, Katherine. Who is she, and why does she hate you so much?" Violeta asked.

"She's an evil vampire who loves to kill and cause trouble. She's also one of Dracula's wives. She usually goes by the name Carmilla. She's tried to kill me several times in the past. I'd hoped that she would never find me again. I even went and hid in a crypt in an old abandoned cemetery far from any other villages in order to escape from her. Somehow she still found me anyway," Katherine said.

"Was she the one who called to me the night you found me?" Amanda asked her in sudden realization.

"Yes, sweetheart. She was going to kill you if I hadn't been there. I still don't know why she wanted you so badly," Katherine said.

She had her suspicions though. She suspected that Carmilla had been behind the accident that killed Amanda's parents although she had no idea what she had stood to gain from it. She wasn't ready to tell her daughter that yet though. She didn't want to needlessly upset her about something that might be only mere speculation on her part.

"Why does she hate you though? You never said," Violeta asked.

"She hates me because she couldn't turn me into her slave. I resisted her and fled from her. She's the one who turned me into a vampire against my will. Also because I . . ." Katherine hesitated and shame filled her face.

"What is it, mum?" Amanda said as she could feel that her mother was hiding something.

"She hates me because I was Dracula's friend when he was human, and he was still obsessed with me even after he turned into a vampire. She's jealous of me for some reason because of that. It's why she turned me. She wanted to remove me as a threat to her. I wasn't one though. I stopped wanting anything to do with him when he started hurting people after he became the Prince. He was no longer the person I had known as a child. Something had changed in him even before he became the undead," Katherine explained.

"That explains why she wants to kill you, but why not do it herself? Why hire this pathetic lump? Why try to frame you as the one who attacked the others?" Violeta asked as she gestured at de Beaufort.

"I don't know," Katherine said.

"I think that I do. I'm afraid that I may have caused all of this by my actions," Abraham admitted with pain on his face.

They all turned to him with eager faces as he began to explain what he meant.

**Next: The reasons behind Carmilla's actions, and the truth about what happened to Amanda's parents.**

**To be answered in future chapters: Why is Katherine not evil? What makes her different?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

"I found out where Carmilla was living. She and her two sisters, the Wives of Dracula, were living in an abandoned castle not too far from here. It's about ten miles away. The castle was too hard to get into though because it was too structurally unstable, and I was unable to get to them inside of it. They could easily move back and forth out of it as mist though. I suggested to the local government that they sell that castle for much needed revenue to a real estate agent that I knew, and then I gave the location of the castle to that same real estate agent in London who had a client who was interested in buying an old castle and moving it over to England. This man wanted the castle taken apart and shipped back brick by brick to him. I thought that it would force the three sisters out into the open where I could more easily destroy them," Abraham Van Helsing admitted.

"My parents were sent here by a real estate agent to negotiate a property deal about a castle. They were going out to have a look at it before they closed the deal the night that our carriage overturned," Amanda said.

"Was the agent named Hamilton Bennett?" Abraham said with a lump in his throat.

"Yes," Amanda said weakly as she realized what he was going to say next.

"I'm afraid that Carmilla must have caused the horses to turn over your parents' carriage with her control over animals and killed them. She didn't want anyone to take her home away and expose her and her sisters to me or other hunters. I've found out recently that she had forged letters from your father and had them sent back to the real estate agent that told him that the deal for the castle was unable to go through. She had dated them just before the accident. The real estate agent gave up trying to buy the castle when he received the letters, and his client purchased another property in Ireland. She didn't finish the job though and cover all of her tracks. She didn't kill you, Amanda. You could tell the real estate agent about the accident happening before your parents even saw the castle, and he might send others after they figured out that it was still for sale. She didn't want them to send others. She was hunting you down to kill you when Katherine found you. She must have found out that you were living with Katherine through the gossip in the village about the mysterious thefts of food and children's clothing, and she realized that she had to get you away from her protection somehow. So she faked the attacks in the village but took care not to kill any of them for fear of attracting the attention of any real vampire hunters in the area besides the incompetent and greedy de Beaufort by their deaths. She then blamed Katherine for the attacks so that she could hire a dupe to kill her when she next entered the village for food and clothing. The dupe, de Beaufort, would attack Katherine; and then while she was distracted, she would go to the crypt where you would now be alone and kill you," Abraham deduced.

Amanda was in tears by now, and Katherine had her arms around her consoling her.

"I'm so sorry that my actions led to your parents' death," Abraham said sadly.

"It wasn't you that killed them. It was Carmilla," Amanda said angrily.

"Why didn't she attack Amanda the first time that the hunter attacked me?" Katherine wondered.

"I think you came back too quickly mum. You hadn't left me for long that night. You came back much quicker than you usually did," Amanda reasoned.

"That's true. I had just picked up a few things from a few houses because I didn't want to stay out long. Then de Beaufort attacked me, and that frightened me because he almost killed me. I came straight back to you that night," Katherine remembered.

"You foiled her plan completely this time by going out in the daytime and being attacked by him," Amanda realized.

"Yes, it was also lucky that I happened to be passing through her after I heard about the attacks because I saw Carmilla's hand in them. I knew that she must be up to something. I also heard rumors going through the area about a kind vampire taking care of a human child; and I knew immediately that it must be you, Ecaterina. I came here to help you in case you were blamed for what Carmilla was doing," Abraham said.

"I'm glad that you did, Abraham. He would have killed me for sure," Katherine said with a grateful expression on her face.

"How do you two know each other?" Violeta asked curiously.

"I found her just after she ran away from Carmilla when she had turned her into a vampire. I realized that she was unlike any other vampire that I had ever come across when she begged me to stake her. She was terrified that she would attack someone. She just kept crying about it. I had her stay locked up in my home for a while and observed her. I soon realized that there was nothing evil or dangerous about her, and I let her go. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I never did understand why she was so different from the other vampires though," Abraham explained.

"Neither do I. I just am. I haven't ever wanted to harm anyone, and I'm glad," Katherine said.

"Did you ever run across a good witch by chance?" Ileana asked with a sly smile.

"Not that I'm aware of," Katherine said seriously.

"We need to hunt down Carmilla and her sisters and destroy them for all of the pain that they've caused here," Ileana said in a determined voice.

"Yes, we do. I can't let her get away with the deaths of Amanda's parents or the attacks on the villagers," Abraham said.

"It's decided then. We declare war on the three sisters," Katherine said.

"You don't need to come. We can handle them by ourselves. You have Amanda to take care of now," Abraham said.

"Amanda will be in danger as long as Carmilla lives. I must make sure that that threat ends now. No one is going to hurt my child," Katherine said coldly.

"I'll take care of her while you go hunt that monster down," Violeta offered.

"Thank you," Katherine said and gave her a warm hug.

"We will have to find out from de Beaufort when he wakes up how he met Carmilla and see if we can figure out a way to ambush her from what he knows about her," Abraham said.

"Leave that to me. I can be very persuasive when I want to," Ileana said with a look of relish on her face for what was to come.

**Next: Ileana grills de Beaufort; and a way is found to entrap Carmilla which leads to her facing off against Ileana, Katherine and Van Helsing. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Ileana, Abraham, and Katherine took Hugh de Beaufort to a cave outside the village and proceeded to try to get information about Carmilla from him. The cave was so far from human habitation that no one was likely to hear or see them there.

"I'm going to try to ask you nicely first. How do you contact this Countess Karnstein? Where did you meet her when she asked you to kill Katherine?" Ileana asked de Beaufort.

"I'm not telling you anything, vampire filth. I never betray my employers," de Beaufort said with a sneer.

"Your employer is a vampire herself," Ileana said.

"You're a liar. Of course you would say that. You're trying to use my hatred for vampires to manipulate me into giving up the Countess to you. I won't do it," de Beaufort said proudly.

"Oh, you will. You will tell me what I want to know one way or another," Ileana said as she stared into his eyes.

She was trying to hypnotize him now, but his will was strong. He resisted not only out of a misguided sense of devotion to his employer but also out of a blind, fanatical hatred of vampires. Ileana realized that she would have to go all out against this man.

The good witch who had helped her had given her not only immunity to all the weaknesses of a vampire and the ability to heal others but also other powers as well. One of those powers was a powerful telepathic ability that easily allowed her to get inside of people's minds and extract information from them if she wished. It could be painful for the person involved though. She usually hated to use this power because of this and had rarely used it. In de Beaufort's case, she didn't really care that much what pain he suffered.

She looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his forehead. Slowly she started to see images of who she assumed was Carmilla in her mind. She had never actually met her, but the woman that she saw matched the descriptions of her that her husband had given to her though. She noticed that de Beaufort was starting to sweat a lot and groan in pain, but she pushed forward with her search anyway.

She could see Carmilla meeting de Beaufort next to a nearby lake that she instantly recognized as being very close to the cave that they were at now. She also saw that de Beaufort had been contacted by letter to come and meet with her there. The letter said that she would pay him at the same place once she heard that the vampire was dead. Carmilla wasn't taking any chances. She had left no clues to trail back to her at all. This was all that the vampire hunter knew so she left his mind.

He shivered and shook for a while afterwards but after what he had been up to she found it hard to care. It wasn't a permanent effect at any rate so she really didn't let herself be bothered with worrying about it.

They set up a plan to flush Carmilla out of hiding. They had the villagers spread a false rumor that Katherine was dead and that de Beaufort had captured Amanda. The rumor went on to say that de Beaufort had found something out from Amanda that he wouldn't tell anyone else. That would make her come Ileana thought confidently.

Abraham dressed up like de Beaufort and turned his face away from the lake as he waited in the hunter's place at midnight that night which was the time that he had met her there before. Ileana and Katherine were hidden nearby where they couldn't be seen as they watched over him. The three of them waited patiently for Carmilla to arrive.

She showed up at ten minutes past midnight dressed like a high class society woman of the era. She managed to pull off the look well Abraham noted. No wonder de Beaufort had been fooled by her. She even walked and had mannerisms like one of the upper class. Then again, she had been one of the nobility in the distant past if Abraham had gathered the correct information on her in his research into her previous life as a human being.

"Where is the child? What has she been saying? You know that whatever she's told you was put into her mind by that evil vampire. The poor thing is probably very confused right now," Carmilla said with a fake innocent tone in her voice.

She drew closer to Abraham and stopped right in front of him. Ileana could see Carmilla's face tense up as she started to sense that something was wrong.

"You're not de Beaufort!" Carmilla shouted in anger.

"That's right. I'm your worst nightmare instead," Abraham said as he whirled around with a sharpened stake in his hand.

Ileana and Katherine came running out to help him, and Carmilla hissed at the sight of Katherine still being alive.

"I should have known. You seem to lead a charmed existence, Ecaterina," Carmilla said with absolute hatred in her voice.

"Not really. If I did, I would have been rid of you a long time ago; and that poor child's parents would still be alive," Katherine said with absolute fury in her voice.

"Admit it. You're glad they died. Now you have that child to give your existence purpose again. You'd still be miserable and alone if I hadn't killed them. I actually did you a favor," Carmilla said with a laugh.

Katherine punched her in the face with all of her strength and sent her flying into the lake with the impact.

"I have to listen to that poor girl call for them in her sleep every night. She screams out to them as she relives what you did to her each and every night! I'd gladly have never met her to have spared her the pain that I constantly hear in her voice. You ruined her life, you horrible witch!" Katherine screamed at her at the top of her lungs.

Carmilla emerged from the lake in the form of a huge black cat and leapt for Katherine's throat with a horrendous hissing sound. Katherine moved with lightning speed and grabbed the cat by its neck before it could reach her. She held Carmilla's alter ego away from her as the huge animal snarled and tried to rip out her throat with her large pointed teeth.

Ileana joined into the attack, and she grabbed the giant cat by the back and jerked her away from Katherine. Before she could attack her, Ileana took her and threw her into the forest; and she went crashing through the thick trunks of several trees. She smashed through them and broke several of them in two as she went sailing through.

Carmilla leapt out of the now shattered section of the forest with seemingly no injuries. She started running towards the two vampires with incredible speed. They both could tell that she wanted to rip them apart with her sharp claws.

This was when Abraham joined in as he fired several wooden tipped arrows dipped in garlic that had been blessed by a priest at the enormous animal. Most of them missed due to her speed and agility as she dodged them, but one of them hit its mark and struck her in her side near her heart.

Carmilla screeched in pain, and then the screeching turned into screams as she returned to her human form. She staggered towards them with the arrow sticking out of her chest. It hadn't pierced her heart so she was still very much a threat to them even though she was in immense pain right now.

"You haven't won yet. My sisters are coming. None of you will survive this night," Carmilla threatened them.

They sensed movement nearby, and all three of them turned to see Carmilla's two vampire sisters, one a brunette and the other a red head, standing nearby.

"She's absolutely right you know. The three of us will make sure that none of you walks away tonight," the brunette vampire woman said in a mirthful voice.

"Then we will hunt down and kill the child. Maybe we should make her one of us instead though. What do you think, sisters?" the red headed vampire woman said with a soulless laugh.

"I think that we should turn her. It would be a proper revenge on our old friend, Ecaterina. I would like to think of her spirit in eternal torment somewhere as she realizes that her precious little girl is our newest convert. That's after we put a stake through her heart of course!" Carmilla said with immense joy.

"That's not going to happen. I'll rip out all of your hearts personally with my bare hands first!" Katherine screamed at the three of them.

Their laughter at her words echoed through the night mocking her. Somewhere nearby a wolf howled. It sensed death in the air tonight.

Or maybe it had sensed something else. Another pair of eyes watched the upcoming battle unfolding before them with great interest.

"It seems that the time may have come for me to show them once more that it is I who is the master here," the mysterious figure said to his self.

He resolved to wait and see the outcome of tonight's events before he acted. If things did not go as he wished them to then he would have to intervene personally tonight.

**Next: Our heroes vs. Dracula's wives! Also, who is the mysterious stranger watching them and what will he do next? **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Carmilla screamed as the brunette vampire pulled the stake out of her that Abraham had shot into her chest.

"That's another thing that I owe you for, Van Helsing. I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart," Carmilla said as she changed back into a large cat.

The other sisters transformed into enormous wolves and joined her in a united attack as all three of them leapt for Abraham's throat. Before they could get to him, Ileana and Katherine stood in front of him as a protective shield.

Ileana grabbed Carmilla and wrestled with the large cat while she hissed and screamed at her. Katherine took on one of the wolves while Abraham was forced to deal with the other one. He had to use all of his strength to keep the vampire from ripping him apart.

It was then that things got worse. Hugh de Beaufort suddenly appeared and started shooting blessed arrows of his own at everyone even Abraham. He had gone berserk and was just shooting arrows randomly in all directions.

"I was working for a vampire! How could I be so stupid? You've all played me for a fool. I'm sick of all of you!" he shouted.

Obviously he had been watching them and had recognized Carmilla. Now he knew that they had told him the truth about her. Not that it seemed to help them any. The truth had only made him even angrier and even more fanatical in his hatred for vampires.

The vampire attacking Abraham grew sick of de Beaufort's arrows being launched around everywhere and decided to do something about it. She turned to mist and floated away from Abraham before he could attack her. Then she swiftly turned back into human form to reveal herself as the red headed sister and ran toward de Beaufort at lightning speed. Before de Beaufort could even react, the vampire sister had snapped his neck and thrown him aside like garbage.

"Annoying little pest! I don't know how he ever made it as a vampire hunter. You honestly thought that he could kill Ecaterina?" the red head asked Carmilla, who was still fighting Ileana.

Carmilla, still a large cat, just hissed at her as if to tell her to shut up.

"Such language! Is that any way to speak to your sister?" the red head said with a snort.

"Your cavalier attitude toward life never ceases to amaze me, Nicoleta," Abraham said as he pulled out a large silver knife and slowly moved toward the red head with it.

"This from the man with the sharp pointed object heading toward me with murder in his eyes," Nicoleta said with a smirk.

The wolf that Katherine was fighting quickly changed back to human form and became the brunette sister, Alina. Her sudden transformation allowed her to slip out of Katherine's grip as it had caught her by surprise. Alina quickly grabbed Katherine by the neck and lifted her off the ground with a look of triumph on her face.

"It really shows that you've never been in a fight before. You don't have a chance against me. Maybe I'll let you live though if you ask me very nicely," Alina said with an evil grin on her face.

"I've had enough of this. I didn't want to do this, but I see now that I have to," Ileana said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about, traitor?" Alina asked as she briefly spared her a glance.

"It's my little secret. You see I don't feed on humans like you do or animals like Katherine does. I feed on something else entirely," Ileana said with a wicked, cruel grin on her face.

"What is that? Trees? Are you an herbivore vampire?" Alina said with a giggle.

"No. I feed on other vampires!" Ileana said as her fangs elongated. She swiftly sank them into the neck of Carmilla's feline form.

Carmilla screamed as Ileana started savagely drinking down her blood. She switched back to human form as she started to quickly weaken and lose her powers.

"No!" Alina and Nicoleta both screamed at the same time.

They both threw their opponents away from them with a swing of their arm as they ran to attack Ileana and save their sister.

Ileana let Carmilla go, and she fell to the ground in a heap as she somehow clung to existence despite barely having a drop of blood left in her body. Ileana turned on the other two sisters now with ravenous eyes.

"Come on then. I'm still hungry!" Ileana said in an inhuman voice.

Katherine was chilled to the bone and moved away from Ileana without realizing it. She was now terrified of her.

Abraham came up beside her and said reassuringly, "She won't hurt you, Katherine. You don't have to worry."

Alina and Nicoleta both attacked her at once, but Ileana easily swatted both of them away. Her strength had increased after she had ingested Carmilla's blood. She hissed at them and pounced on Alina now.

She started to drain the blood from Alina too as Nicoleta pounded on her back in an attempt to get her off of her sister.

"Wait your turn," Ileana said as she briefly paused in her meal.

Ileana drained Alina of nearly all of her blood, and then left her gasping for breath on the ground. She turned to Nicoleta now with hungry eyes. Nicoleta screamed in fear and tried to run, but it was already too late. Ileana leaped on top of her and started to drain her of blood as well.

Katherine was terrified that she would be next. She didn't care what Abraham said. She saw that the hunger in Ileana seemed to be insatiable. She didn't believe that she would stop until she had drained her as well.

Ileana drained Nicoleta and left her weakly moaning on the ground. She now looked at Katherine with blood lust on her face. Katherine hid behind Abraham in terror.

"No, Ileana! She's my friend. Control yourself!" Abraham commanded.

Ileana summoned all of her willpower and managed to curb her blood lust. She returned to normal and looked at Katherine apologetically.

"I'm sorry. That's why I didn't want to start feeding. Once I do, I can't stop. I get out of control, and my hunger won't stop," Ileana admitted with an ashamed look on her face.

"How did you get this way?" Katherine asked timidly from behind Abraham.

She was still afraid to get too near her.

"The good witch that I told you about altered me completely. She even changed my blood lust into a lust for vampire blood instead of the blood of humans," Ileana said.

"Not that you're under control, we need to finish the sisters off while we have the chance," Abraham said.

He pulled out his stake and walked over to Carmilla first. He started to plunge it into her chest when he heard movement behind him. He sensed a familiar presence approaching and immediately turned his full attention toward it.

The three of them turned to see Dracula slowly walking toward them. He didn't look pleased as he looked at his three wives lying on the ground in a near death like state, but his face then changed into a grim smile.

"They have gotten what they deserved. They disobeyed me. I told them not to do anything to Ecaterina. Now they have paid the price for that. I could have easily intervened and helped them, but I chose not to. They need to know what happens when they displease me," Dracula said.

"That suggests that you approved of their killing Amanda's parents," Katherine said accusingly.

"They were a danger to me as well. What do I care about a few insignificant lives compared to that?" Dracula admitted coldly.

"They were not insignificant! They mattered to Amanda!" Katherine shouted at him.

"Let us agree to disagree then. I shall take those three and go. You have my word that they will bother you no more," Dracula said.

"What about Amanda? Are they still going to kill her?" Katherine asked.

"She has to die. She knows too much. She could lead others to us," Dracula said with no emotion in his voice.

"Then you have a problem then. There's no way that I'm going to let that happen. You're going to have to kill me first!" Katherine said defiantly.

Dracula looked at her with sadness. She was the only one who he couldn't kill. He knew that he would never be able to bring himself to kill his own sister!

**Next: The truth about the relationship between Katherine and Dracula at last. Also the explanation for why Katherine is not evil. Plus just who is the good witch that Ileana keeps talking about anyway?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

"You will not change your mind about the child then?" Dracula asked Katherine.

"No. I won't let anything happen to her as long as I live," Katherine said with fire in her eyes.

"It appears that I will have to change your mind for you then. Did you never wonder why it was that you were different from the rest of the vampires, Ecaterina?" Dracula asked.

"You mean why I'm not a bloodthirsty killer? Yes, I have wondered. Why? What do you know about it?" Katherine asked intrigued.

"Everything. When I found out that Carmilla was changing you into a vampire, I was too late to save you from the physical change. I was able to keep you yourself though. Unknown to everyone, I used the power that I received from the last of the Great Vampires to bind your soul to your body as you went through the change from human to vampire. As a side effect, it also made it so that you could walk around in the daytime albeit in a weakened state. I wanted you to stay as close to who you are as I could keep you. I didn't want her to corrupt you and make you into what we are," Dracula said.

"Why did you do that though? Was it because that we used to be friends when we were children?" Katherine asked.

"No. It's because you're my sister," Dracula said.

"That's not true!" Katherine said as she suddenly grew extremely upset.

"Think about it, Ecaterina. I never once tried to harm you after I changed. I left you alone and even kept other vampires from bothering you. Why else would I do that?" Dracula asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" Katherine asked.

"I've known all of my life. I never told anyone the truth because it was drummed into me from an early age that no one was to know about you because you were born from an affair that my father had with a servant," Dracula explained.

"Is that why your family always snubbed me? My mother never told me anything about my father either. She just said that he died in battle whenever I asked about him," Katherine said.

"She was told never to tell the truth either on pain of death. Where you came from never bothered me though. I always thought of you as one of my family, and I wanted to stay close to you when we were children even when I was strongly encouraged not to. My father would become very angry whenever he found out that I had been to see you. He would threaten me whenever he found out, but I still snuck away to see you anyway. You were my family," Dracula said with emotion in his eyes for the first time since he had appeared.

"You never told me any of this. If I had known that he was attacking you over me, I would have never kept asking you to come and see me," Katherine said with sadness.

"I know. That's why I never told you. I enjoyed being around you even if you only thought of me as your friend instead of your brother," Dracula said with a slight smile.

"You should have told me later on when we were adults. I had a right to know," Katherine said.

"Yes, you did. I never really got to talk to you then though, did I? You stopped having anything to do with me after I took the throne," Dracula said.

"You were killing and torturing people. You became a different person from the boy that I had grown up with," Katherine said.

"It hurt when you rejected me, Ecaterina. Maybe I wouldn't have joined the Scholomance, a supposed school of dark magic that was actually a front for the King of the Great Vampires to find new recruits for his vampire army when he once attempted to take over this world, and gone down the path that led to my later becoming a vampire if I had still had you in my life. You always kept me from going too far with my darker impulses when I was growing up," Dracula admitted.

"Don't try to blame me for what you did! You were responsible for your own actions, Vlad. I rejected you because you were going down the wrong path despite what I said. I tried to tell you that what you were doing was wrong, but you wouldn't listen to me. You didn't care what I had to say. All you cared about was doing what you wanted to do," Katherine said angrily.

Dracula grew visibly angry at her words and asked in a voice filled with rage, "So you still reject me then? You won't give up the child?"

"Never!" Katherine said with an equal amount of rage in her own voice.

"Then I will have to undo what I have done then. I won't have you endangering me and mine," Dracula said in a grim tone.

Katherine instantly knew what he meant, and her face turned to one of horror.

"No! Don't do that! Don't make me hurt her!" Katherine pleaded with him.

Dracula began to speak in a long forgotten alien language, and Katherine could feel her soul beginning to be ripped from her body. All she could think about was that she hoped that someone would stop her from killing Amanda.

Ileana immediately punched Dracula in the jaw to stop him, but it was already too late.

"I'm afraid that you've acted too late, my dear. The damage has already been done. Hello, world! Katherine is dead, and Ecaterina is reborn!" the vampire who had once been a loving mother said with an evil laugh.

Ileana and Abraham both moved to keep her from leaving, but she quickly turned to mist and dispersed herself upon the wind. The two of them looked at each other in despair as Dracula laughed.

"Now the child will be killed by her own mother. She's the last person who she will expect to harm her. She'll let her get in closer than anyone, and then it will be too late. She'll never know that anything is wrong until it's much too late!" Dracula said with a heartless laugh.

"Congratulations, Dracula! You've finally lost whatever was left of your soul," Abraham said with total disgust in his voice.

"I have to protect what is mine, Van Helsing. No one must know that any of my kind exists. We must remain a secret to the outside world," Dracula defended himself.

"I have to go and warn Amanda and Violeta," Ileana said as she started to race toward Violeta's house.

Before she could start off though, a beautiful blonde woman stood in her path with a large smile on her face. She wore a pink Victorian dress and hat and carried a pink parasol.

"There's no need to worry about them, Ileana. I'll take care of her once she gets there," the woman said.

"You!" Dracula said with a hiss as he saw her.

"Daciana," Ileana said with a grin.

She was the one who had made Ileana into what she was. She had kept her from being consumed by darkness when she had been made into a vampire. This was the good witch.

"That's not the name that I know her by," Abraham said as he looked at Ileana puzzled.

"Well you know what Shakespeare, who I met once by the way, said about names. It's the name I'm going by here at this time. I was hiding incognito among the villagers and watching everything that's been going on from afar. I managed to put two and two together and figure things out by myself. I can take us all to Violeta's house before Ecaterina gets there, and we can all confront her together," Rose Tyler aka Daciana said with a warm smile.

Rose waved her hand; and before Dracula could stop them, the three of them disappeared and were on the way to Violeta's house to stop Ecaterina. Dracula quickly changed into a bat and started to fly there at top speed as he decided that he was not going to lose. He would make sure that his kind continued to rule the night with supremacy.

**Next: Rose, Ileana, and Abraham race to stop Ecaterina. Will they be able to save the day or will Ecaterina succeed and kill Amanda? What will happen to Ecaterina? Will she ever be Katherine again?**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Amanda was fast asleep in the spare bedroom in Violeta's house when she heard Katherine's voice coming from outside.

"Amanda, come outside. Carmilla is dead. You're safe now. It's time to go home," Katherine said.

Amanda woke up and looked through the window behind her to see Katherine standing just underneath it. Katherine was looking up at her with a warm smile on her face.

"Come on, sweetheart. It's time to go home. We've imposed on poor Violeta enough as it is," Katherine said.

Amanda leapt for joy at the chance to go home because this place didn't feel like home to her. It was much more comfortable and was certainly much warmer than the crypt, but it didn't feel like home because Katherine wasn't here.

She started to race downstairs when she suddenly felt uneasy. It was like something was warning her. She felt like something was wrong, and she knew why that was. It was because Katherine wasn't acting like herself.

She looked down at Katherine once again and studied her. Katherine wasn't looking up in her direction now. She was looking at the door to the house in eager anticipation. Amanda saw with growing alarm that the smile was gone from Katherine's face and had been replaced with a look of hunger that she had never seen there but once. It was the look that she had briefly had on her face that day when she had torn the bandage off of her bleeding knee. Katherine was full of blood lust!

Amanda's heart broke into a million pieces as she realized that somehow Katherine had lost and had been completely changed into a vampire. She collapsed on the bed and began to cry. She didn't want to live anymore without her. She didn't care anymore what happened to her now.

She decided to go outside and just let the vampire Katherine have her. At least maybe she could finally find some peace at last. She doubted that she was here to turn her. She had been sent to kill her just like Carmilla had wanted.

She went out the back door and circled around the house to find Katherine there waiting for her. She hesitated for a moment before she walked up to her and stood in front of her as if she didn't know what was about to happen. Katherine walked closer to her, and Amanda stiffened as she waited for the attack that she knew was going to happen soon.

"You know, don't you? You always were the clever one," Ecaterina, as the vampire now called herself once again, said to her with a mocking grin.

"Just do it. If Katherine's gone, I don't care about anything anymore. End it!" Amanda screamed at her.

"Are you so eager to die then, little one? You have no more fight left in you than that?" Ecaterina asked in a hate filled sarcastic tone.

Amanda began to fall apart, and she shook with emotion as the voice of the woman who she had loved like a mother was being used to mock her now. Why couldn't she just get this over with and end it quickly?

"Did you think that I would end it quickly if you came outside? That's not going to happen. I'm going to enjoy myself first. I'm going to make you suffer," Ecaterina said with a look of pure pleasure on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Amanda asked her in a pain-filled voice.

"Because she loved you so much, and I am the complete opposite of her. I am the shadow to her light, the hate to her love," Ecaterina said truthfully.

"So this is just some kind of way of proving to your new friends that you're not Katherine? Is that what this is?" Amanda guessed.

"That's part of it. It's also about proving it to myself. I am not your mother anymore, child. I am going to show you that before it's over," Ecaterina said ruthlessly.

Suddenly Amanda felt something toward her that she had never felt before. She felt a pure blinding hatred. She wasn't going to let her do this to her. She was going to end things her way.

Amanda started running from Ecaterina, and the vampire laughed as she watched her leave. She raced after her at the speed of the wind just like all vampires can do.

Amanda ran and ran until she came to the lake where the vampire sisters had fought Katherine, Ileana, and Abraham earlier that night. She had come here more by accident than design, but it suited her purpose. She stilled her nerves as she prepared to wake straight into the water and lose herself there.

She hesitated before she started into the water. Despite the pain that she felt, she really didn't want to die. She just wanted her mother back. This was now the only way that she knew of accomplishing that. She had the hope that she could be reunited with Katherine and her parents in the afterlife. Still she didn't really want to do this so she stopped and looked into the water in indecision.

"I knew that you wouldn't do it. You don't have the courage," Ecaterina taunted her from behind her.

"It looks like you don't know me as well as you thought then. Good bye, Katherine!" Amanda said as she looked back at her with tear-filled eyes one last time before she dived into the water and disappeared underneath it.

Ecaterina waited several minutes for her to reemerge, but she never did. She walked up to the edge of the lake and looked in to see if she could see her anywhere, but she saw nothing.

"Coward!" Ecaterina said with disgust as she started to walk away from the edge of the lake.

Then Ecaterina screamed with pain and sank to her knees as an internal battle took place inside of her. Katherine was not gone at all. She had only been hidden somewhere deep inside of Ecaterina's psyche. Katherine was still very much there, and the grief and pain that Amanda's death had caused her had made her reemerge with a vengeance.

The two sides of her were now waging war for control of her body, and Katherine was on the winning side. Katherine's rage and fury at Amanda's loss knew no bounds. She ripped through her vampire self's psyche like it was made of papier mache and expelled it forever from her consciousness.

"Amanda! My poor little child!" Katherine said in pain as she resumed control of herself.

She leapt into the lake and started searching all throughout it for her. She didn't need to breath and she could see in the dark so she was able to cover the entire area of the lake from top to bottom fairly quickly.

She discovered to her shock that Amanda wasn't there anywhere nor had she washed up on the shore anywhere either. Where was she? Had she swam back out somewhere out of her view and started running again? She fervently hoped that she had.

Katherine kept looking everywhere around the lake area, but she could not find her. She began to despair at ever finding her. She hoped that wherever she was that Amanda would find someone to take care of her. She hoped that she would find someone that would love her as much as she did.

She went back to her crypt in despair and sat there weeping over her lost child. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She just wanted her child back. This just proved to her that Dracula was evil incarnate and no longer the person that she had once known. He was the cause of all of this. He had taken her child from her, and now she would always hate him for that!

"Mum?" a soft voice said from behind her.

She whirled around to see Amanda standing there with a blonde woman that she had never seen before. Katherine immediately ran up to her little girl and began hugging her tightly.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't me. I'm so, so sorry!" Katherine apologized as she kissed Amanda on the cheek over and over.

"Is it really you this time or another trick?" Amanda asked warily.

"It's her this time, Amanda. She took back control of her body. I had hoped that Dracula would have kept her soul still around somewhere inside of her mind. I knew that he wouldn't be able to take her soul away from her completely. He actually did care about you in his own twisted way, Katherine. His latest attack was designed to only take your soul and bury it. He was planning on bringing it back later after the evil you had killed Amanda. He never even considered how that knowledge would have affected you afterwards. People's lives mean nothing to him. It impacted you so much when you thought that Amanda was dead that it forced your soul back into control without Dracula's help. I was counting on just this kind of thing happening. I'm sorry that I had to put both of you through all of that, but I had to in order to bring the real Katherine back," Rose said.

"You saved her? How?" Katherine asked as she continued to hug Amanda tightly.

"I'm the good witch that Ileana told you about. You can call me Daciana. That's not my real name, but what's in a name? I was able to pull Amanda out of the water as soon as she disappeared out of your sight with my power. She's been with me ever since while we stood invisible nearby and watched you do battle with yourself. I waited until you came here in privacy to make sure that the real you had truly reemerged," Rose said.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, baby!" Katherine apologized again to Amanda.

Amanda began to smile now as she realized that her mother was really back now. She hugged her back for the first time as she said, "I love you, mum!"

"I love you too, Amanda!" Katherine said as she continued to hug her tightly.

"You do realize that Dracula is hiding outside right now waiting to come in and finish Amanda off himself, don't you? He doesn't know that I saved Amanda and brought her here. He thinks that Amanda saved herself, and there's a chance that she will head back here to see you. He's never going to leave Amanda alone," Rose said.

"Then we have to leave. I have to take her away from here and never come back," Katherine said.

"It doesn't matter where we go. It'll always be home as long as you're there," Amanda admitted.

"I'm glad that both of you feel that way. I'd like to propose that both of you follow me back to my time in the future. You'll both be safe from Dracula there because he's dead," Rose said.

Katherine and Amanda looked at each other for a moment, and then both of them smiled and nodded at her in unison. Rose took both of them by the hand, and the three of them left the tomb in a burst of golden energy and reappeared back at Violeta's house where Ileana and Abraham were waiting for them. Katherine and Amanda then said good bye to their three friends.

"Thank you for helping them. I hope that they find happiness in your time," Ileana said to Rose.

"They will. I'm sure of that. Maybe you'll see them again sometime you never know," Rose said with an enigmatic smile.

Ileana knew her well enough to know that that smile meant that she would see them again somehow. It was just a matter of where and when. Rose knew all about it already of course, but Ileana knew that she wouldn't tell her. Ileana would just have to wait and let time take its natural course like everyone else had to except for Rose and the Time Lords.

"Don't worry, Ileana. Tempus fugit, you know," Rose joked.

"You should know, mea domina," Ileana said with a wink.

"Do you think that they'll be happy?" Rose asked her seriously as she watched Katherine and Amanda smiling and talking to each other about their future plans off to the side.

"I know they will. As long as they have each other, that's all that they'll ever need," Ileana said confidently.

Rose then took the two of them with her to her own time where their adventures together had only just begun.

THE END


End file.
